Stood Too Close To The Fire
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: YOU MAKE THE CHOICES, YOU PAY THE PRICE. Alice McGuiness, the girl that survived, not girl twenty-six. Alice becomes a nurse at the all to familiar Asylum, but someone makes her life hell. It's not The Joker or Bane or even The Mad Hatter... It's Dr Crane and he seems to be angry, very angry. SEQUEL TO ALICE TURNS VIOLENT!
1. Summary

**So this is a looonnnnggg summary for what you can expect to happen next, this is first person and Alice's point of view. I hope you like the idea of a sequel...**

Arkham Asylum was and always will be my home, it's where I grew up, it's where I made my friends. I learnt life's most important lesson in Arkham Asylum: You make the choices; you pay the price. At the start, I was just another insane patient that is how it all began. I murdered my alcoholic father for abusing me and murdering my mother in anger, I self-harmed myself because my subconscious thought I deserved a punishment for the deed. Then I met the rogues. The most infamous criminals in the world and my family, it's strange to think how much I changed them, well, how much I changed one. One of the rogues wasn't insane, most people just thought he was sadistic and evil but I knew the truth, I knew his past. Dr Jonathan Crane was the sane patient, at first we were enemies then, somehow we managed to become best friends. Sometimes I consider him as the brother I never knew, but that's just a childish thought. The Scarecrow was the insane one… Jonathan's demon, he was created out of Jonathan's anger and he was the one that killed Jonathan's father. I do worry about him sometimes; he was moved to Blackgate as Dr Jeremiah Arkham diagnosed him as sane, a tad late to me. I should mention that I am no longer in Arkham and I didn't break out! That is The Joker's thing, no, I got better and I left the Asylum. At the time I didn't want to leave for you see, I saw the people in the Asylum as my family and I know I've said that many times but it's true. Jonathan as my brother, Riddler as my annoying cousin, Ivy as my concerned and opiated aunt and let's not forget Harley as my girly step-sister. The Joker, now The Joker is just like a mad and possibly overjoyed uncle, I'm not sure where this puts The Mad Hatter in my family. He thought I was his 'Alice' and always watched me when I was in Arkham, then when he escaped he came to find me and stabbed me. Maybe I can call him my crazy neighbour; I have forgiven him for stabbing me, he was only looking for his Alice.

So that's how this all started, I became a patient, got moved to intensive care, made friends and got stabbed by a delusional crazy. Life can be a real bitch sometimes but I don't regret anything, if it wasn't for all that stuff then I wouldn't be who I am now. After I was let out of hospital, I began work at the Asylum as a nurse, not my best idea. All hell broke loose after that, a man named Bane took over the city and let everyone out of Blackgate, now you'd think I would be overjoyed at the news, but I wasn't. I didn't know how much my brother had changed, I didn't know how he would react if I told him I had a boyfriend. It wasn't long after Bane's reign began that I found out the answers, Jonathan had changed and he was livid. This is now the present, I still work at the Asylum but Jonathan does too and he's keeping a close eye on me… and he won't let me leave.


	2. Chapter 1: Arkham here i come

**First chapter for the sequel yay! Might be a bit of a slow start but i'll make it better later on, just the start will be slow. Hope you like this story i have many ideas for it. Alice will be growing up a lot more in this story but i'll try to keep her the same as before but being stabbed can change the way a person acts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OC's all the rest belong to DC comics or their rightful owners.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Alice McGuiness stared at the massive building that stood in front of her; the sun peaking just above it and a ray of glorious light warmed her body. Arkham Asylum was a lot bigger than she remembered; it seemed to intimidate her. She shook her head and stopped her wild imagination; every footstep was like the footsteps to hell. The sun's ray changed from a warm source of light into a magma bazooka, this giant building would eat her alive. Her new uniform was a size to big and hung off her small frame, the uniform itself was annoying, a navy blue collared shirt with a matching pair of navy blue trousers. White sneakers ripped at her ankles with every step, she was ninety per cent sure she would have blisters later. The thought of being a nurse was daunting; the inmates would give her more grief as she was once one of them.

_How many do remember me?_

A red backpack was dangling from her left shoulder; most of the stuff was just a precaution or were unneeded. A pen and a notebook were hidden deep inside the bag just for important notes. The double doors opened with a squeak and Alice stepped into the reception, a familiar face stared at her with delight. The withered receptionist still sat at her desk with a pen in her creped fingers, Alice walked over and greeted her with a smile. She didn't even know the receptionist's name.

'Why hello again Alice, you can't seem to keep away from this dismal place. I see that I will be seeing you a lot more, Dr Arkham is in a meeting right now but you can wait here until he is finished. I might add how nice it is to see you in one piece, after I saw the Gotham news I dreaded the worse but here you are, as chipper as ever.' The receptionist had gained even more grey hairs, plus a new layer of wrinkles. She had pointed at Alice's uniform as she suggested seeing more of her; the old woman didn't miss a thing.

'I know this is a tiny bit late but could I ask you your name.' The receptionist smiled and spoke with a laugh hidden inside.

'Of all the times I've spoken to you, you still don't know my name. It's Martha Platts and it's a pleasure to know that someone has actually asked what my name is.' Alice laughed and shook the old woman's hand, she shook it gently has it felt so delicate she thought she could break it. Alice pulled away once the handshake was over and stared around the room, analysing every detail. The reception had gained more plants now and was placed in the corners of the reception; the low white walls were turning into a light grey. It was as loud as before and the screams could be heard from where Alice was standing.

_How on earth did Martha last this long without going crazy herself? Ear plugs maybe?_

A few guards walked past and most nodded in Alice's direction while others sneered.

_Immature barstards_

It seemed she was still popular with the guards, and speaking of guards…

'Martha does Lyle Bolton still work here?'

'Oh yes, we can't seem to get rid of him either.' Alice let a scheming smile appear on her face.

_Oh, this is going to be fun, maybe being a nurse here was a good idea after all._

She was dragged from her thoughts as a dark figure slammed the double doors open and walked in with a man; he dragged him by his green collar. A green bowler hat hid a mass of ginger hair; the man who didn't even bother to struggle under The Batman's muscles wore a pouting face.

'Touchy Eddie, What the hell happened to you?' The Riddler looked up at the familiar voice and gawped like a fish out of water. The Batman stopped and stared at Alice who gave him forced puppy dog eyes, he growled then let go of The Riddler. Alice ran over to The Riddler and inspected him, as if a doctor would. His bottom lip was cut and dried blood stained the edges, a black eye that was becoming a deep purple and what looked like a tazor burn made his left cheek pulse.

'You used a tazor on him! Are you crazy?' The Batman just huffed and walked back through the double doors, off to ruin someone else's plans to take over Gotham not doubt. The Riddler gave Alice a sheepish look and fiddled with his green questioned marked tie, his eyes darted in every direction that wasn't in Alice's eyesight.

'Well, he didn't actually taze me; I was setting up a trap for The Batman and I kind of…Tazed myself.' He mumbled the last part and Alice just stared at him, with a look that a mother gives when a child does something she thought he couldn't.

'You tazed…yourself? Explain this puzzle to me because I'm really struggling here, how did you become a rogue again?' Alice sighed knowing she would have her work cut out; The Riddler was staring at the floor still fiddling with his tie. That was until a guard grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away to the rogue's gallery, he was out of sight before Alice could protest. She huffed in annoyance and stalked back over to Martha, who had a bemused smile on her face.

'I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.'

'Trust me; I know exactly what I've gotten into.'

'You did well though; maybe you are cut out to be a nurse, with all that Riddler stuff.' Alice removed her hand from her face and stared at Martha who gave her one of her knowing smiles; this was not going to be easy. How to all that is holy was she going to keep the inmates in line, she was the one that caused the problems in the first place! The rogues _might_ be helpful but that was one out of a million, there were also more of them. The rogue's gallery had gained some more infamous criminals and one Alice had met already, briefly. Martha picked up the phone just as it began its tone; she spoke for a second then slammed it back down. Alice gave her a questioning look and watched as Martha gained fifty years right in front of her.

'Prank caller, he's been annoying me for the past few weeks.' Alice sighed knowing all too well that prank callers can really piss you off if they want to, however she had a few tricks up her sleeve. The phone rang again and Martha picked it up with a pleading eyes, Alice snatched it away and immediately said her comeback.

'I will castrate you in the middle of the night, make a nice guacamole out of your balls and make you eat it.' She handed the phone back to Martha with a valiant smirk plastered on her face; Martha took it with dilated eyes and put the phone down gently. Her gaze rested on Alice and she shook a scolding finger.

'I don't care where you heard that insult but I better not hear it again.' Alice slouched as Martha put the scolding finger away and began to type on the computer with rapid fingers.

'Yes mom, I mean it's not like I just saved you from a month of prank calls.' Alice made sure Martha didn't see the sadness in her eyes, but it seemed she had eyes on the back of her head.

'It sounds like you've lost that British accent; it must be difficult for you. Especially after everything with The Mad Hatter, your mother would be proud of you Alice.' Her tone of voice was slow and kind-hearted but Alice didn't agree, would her mother be proud to know her daughter had been locked up in the nuthouse?

'I lost it before the stuff with Hatter, is he causing much trouble?' Martha pursed her lips clearly not wanting to talk about the delusional man, guess he wasn't popular at the moment.

'Actually he's his 'normal' self again, it's like he doesn't even remember you. Do you plan on seeing him at all, while you're here?' It is clear in her tone that she doesn't want Alice to see him and Alice does agree but, she did forgive him.

'Not for a while at least, maybe once I get the hang of this nurse stuff.' Martha hummed which was a bad sign, she returned to her typing and seemed to tap more vigorously. Heavy footsteps came from the corridor, familiar heavy footsteps. The booming voice made Alice's hands bawl into fists, that voice would be laughing hysterically soon.

'Well if it ain't little Alice, no, yer not a nurse here are ya?'

'_Yes and I don't need your opinion._' Her tone came out as a sour hiss; hormones were never a good thing. Growing up was never a good thing, she was acting like an adult full time now, well maybe not _full_ time. Her fists uncoiled and she turned to Lyle Bolton and wore her famous smirk. 'Well if it isn't the monkey boy, is that a grey hair I see?' A growl is admitted as Bolton puts a hand up to smooth his short greying hair.

'No it ain't, I hope the crazies break ya.'

'They'll think twice before coming within twenty feet when I'm done here.' He growls was again and storms off in the direction he came.

'Be sure to keep a tazor with you!' Alice called after him, he didn't seem to answer so Alice returned to Martha who had been watching the whole confrontation. She muttered something like 'children these days' and continued her typing, and it wasn't long before Dr Arkham strutted towards the desk. His face was bright red though even his hair had turned a lighter white, he was still pretty plump and sweat still plastered his face. He wore a fake smile and something about his grey eyes that told Alice she was in trouble; he shook her hand and motioned her to walk with him. Alice waved to Martha as she was leaving and saw a smile cross her features. The corridor looked the same as before, grey walls with humongous, straight corridors. The cells however had changed; they were now iron doors with metal flaps that you had to pull up to see the inmates. Seeing the metals doors made Alice like the glass doors even more.

'Now, you will start by watching over the inmates in the cafeteria and warn anyone if a fight breaks out, a walkie-talkie will be given to you for this purpose. You will do that for the first week and then we'll begin your medical training in the medical ward, you will still have your original job but with some extra work along the way. As you are familiar with the rogues you will watch over them in the recreation room but that won't be until you have done most of your training, do you understand so far?' Alice tried to keep up with Dr Arkham's fast pace and tripped over her white sneakers many times.

'Yes Jer- Dr Arkham.'

'Since you work here, I see no reason why you can't call me by my first name. After all you did it before.' A small smile whispers on his face but it soon disappears, they continue to walk as he explains her working hours. They reach a staff room and Dr Arkham says a stern goodbye leaving Alice to meet her fellow nurses, the brown door creaks like a mouse in distress and evil cackling can be heard from inside.

_Damn my imagination!_

'Oh, and one other thing Miss McGuiness?'

_uh-oh, this can't be good_

'Next time, wait to check who's on the other line before you shout inappropriate threats.' She didn't need to see his face, she knew a smirk would appear.

'Yes of course Jerry.' Alice stared at the door once again; the cackling could still be heard. The screams were a lot quieter here, but it was painful the here those screams again. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her abdomen, she could feel the wiring for the stitches through her uniform. She was still having nightmares of that terrible night and she would wake up with Alistair trying to calm her down, he was always there when she needed him, her hero. However, sometimes even his gentle words weren't enough if the nightmares became about him. The toy scarecrow was hidden inside her backpack, for comfort, as she knew when she opened that door; she would need a _lot_ of comfort.

**Evil nurses! Well, maybe not all of them. So first chapter, Batman won't make much if an appearance as in TDKR he stops doing all that stuff but i needed someone to bring in the riddler. Alice has become more of an adult but she isn't letting on just how scared she is, scarecrow might just have to change that... but not for a while. Pls review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cafeteria Chaos

**Another chapter, i'm on a roll! thanks to Arkham's Angel for being the first reviewer of the sequel and you are pretty close, Riddler will be picked on a lot in this chapter but he'll get over it as usual. New character everywhere!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters except my OC's all the rest belong to DC comics or their right full owners.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

As soon as Alice stepped inside the staff room, Silence ensured. The cream walls held at least six nurses with bleak uninterested faces, most of them were male nurses but to Alice's relief two female faces stood out in the ocean of navy blue. One of the female nurses skipped over to her and gave her a death hug that matched Harley's, her ginger hair fell down in waves and glinted against the staff rooms artificial light. The nurse smiled wildly and Alice noticed she had freckles much like The Riddler's, her eyes were a deep brown and complimented her thin facial features.

'So you're the sweetie that everyone's been talking about, it's nice to finally meet you! The names Scarlett Lewis and I'll be showing you the works; this is going to be so much fun!' Alice was considering running out the room and locking herself in one of the improved cells, Scarlett was excessively hyperactive. Even for Harley's standards! The hyperactive woman linked her arm with Alice's and dragged her to her doom; many of the male nurses stuck their noses up and continued their high-class conversations. Alice found herself shaking a tanned hand; the hand belonged to the other female nurse that Alice had seen when she walked through the door. Her hair was a raven black, the same black was drawn perfectly above her eyelashes, and below, her eyes were so brown that it was impossible to tell where they ended and where her pupils began. Her small smile didn't look as genuine as Scarlett's but it wasn't completely forced either, a clip board was held to her chest and a torture weapon was suspended around her neck.

'As you can probably tell I'm one of the medical nurses, I'll be helping with your training in the medical ward no doubt. I've heard a rumour that you were once a patient here, sorry to be nosy but is it true?' The nurse didn't look in the least bit sorry as she almost leaned closer to hide her eagerness, Alice decided it was best to tell her now then hear another rumour.

'Yeah I was a patient, but as you can see I'm as sane as everyone else. It's Alice by the way and I'm surprised you don't remember me, everyone else seems to.' Alice motioned her head to the other nurses who were whispering in their small groups, almost like townsfolk as they spoke about the evil witch, and Alice was the witch. The nurse and Scarlett looked briefly at the others then rolled their eyes in synchronization; clearly, they weren't too fond of the other nurses either.

'Don't pay any attention to them; they probably think you still belong in a cell. Their all posh gits anyway, I still don't understand why they work here, they belong in government.' Scarlett nodded in agreement and Alice felt she could at least trust these two, they would never be the same as the rogues but at least some of the nurses were on her side. The three of them continued to introduce themselves and Alice soon knew the other nurses name, Sapphire Leland, Dr Leland's sister. Sapphire was the youngest of the two sisters and wasn't too fond of her elder sister. Sapphire wasn't as smart as Joan in her parents eyes and only graduated a few months ago, then she only began working as a nurse a month ago. Scarlett had only begun work at the Asylum a week ago, that explained her still hyperactive personality, which might not last long. Alice explained very little about her time in the Asylum, not wanting too much information being known just yet. Sapphire did give her a few tips for who to watch out for, which in the end came in handy as it turned out one of the male nurses did like to make his dominance known.

'Damian Prosser, he has made a move on every female worker in the Asylum. Luckily my sister isn't too blind and didn't fall for his charm, though Scarlett here didn't have such luck. Damian the little toad went out with her for a week, one week, then made a move on me.' Scarlett shuffled her feet at this and rubbed her arms with embarrassment, she wouldn't look Alice in the eye. Alice wasn't all that interested in the gossip but asked questions anyway.

'What did you do then?' Sapphire wore a smirk then whispered in Alice's ear.

'I put a little something in his coffee; let's just say he couldn't sit down for a while.' Alice soon regretted hearing that little bit of information and asked which one was Damian. Sapphire let her eyes point to a large group of male nurses across the room; Alice knew exactly which one was the little toad. His hair was a perfect blond and was a medium length, his face showed stiff cheekbones and piercing green eyes that showed mischief. His smile revealed his perfect white teeth; all the nurses seemed to gather around him as if he knew everything. Alice already hated him; she would make sure he wouldn't try _anything_ on her.

'Do you see him?' Scarlett whispered quickly.

'Yes, I see him?'

'And?'

'And I can't wait to set The Joker on him.' A mischievous smirk played across Alice's face, it seemed the smile was contagious as Sapphire and Scarlett shared the same one. They whispered their evil plans to one another for fifteen short minutes then Sapphire began her long trek to the medical ward while Alice and Scarlett helped put Alice's backpack into a one of the tiny lockers. Once the bag was in place they made their way down to the cafeteria, Alice's first taste of insanity since what felt like an eternity.

* * *

The cafeteria was alive with noise, from Zsacz' yelling to Joker's laughter, it was a mash of eardrum breaking noise. Alice and Scarlett leaned against a wall away from the other inmates, watching with hawk like eyes, their walkie-talkies that were suspended on their breast pockets, remained silent. Scarlett was anxious and kept crossing her legs every so often, clearly not used to the excessive noise. Alice remained calm and watched the inmates, a tug of a smirk on her face as The Riddler hid his face by pretending to drop his fork. Obviously not wanting the other rogues to ask questions about his tazor burn, another smirk appeared on her face as he turned bright red, Joker had noticed the burn. Alice was half tempted to walk over to the table and sit next to Harley who was fiddling with a ponytail, giggling at her 'Mistah J's' jokes. Scarlett noticed Alice staring and followed her gaze to the table, more importantly on the red-faced Riddler.

'He is quite cute isn't he, The Riddler?' Alice didn't let her eyes leave the table but spoke with surprise sketched in her tone.

'Please tell me your kidding, he acts like a toddler! He just came in this morning with a tazor burn; he managed to tazor himself. True he's not completely insane but he sure isn't sane. It was fun when you annoy him though, he turns bright red.' Scarlett gently punched Alice's arm and continued to watch The Riddler as he sank deeper into his chair.

'That's just mean! Do you think he'd like me?' Alice let her eye drift to Scarlett who smiled as she continued her staring at The Riddler, Alice became uncomfortable, and this wasn't the situation she wanted to be in.

'Yeah, I mean, sure he'd like you. Who doesn't like you? Nevertheless, isn't it against the rules to become emotionally attached to a patient or something?'

'You're one to talk! I mean ain't the rogues like your family? I heard Dr Leland talking to Dr Arkham once and they said you were becoming too attached to the criminals and that's why The Mad Hatter came after you. I know is kind of invading your privacy but, do you really forgive him for trying to kill you?' Alice sighed and let her eyes rest on the man that invaded her nightmares; The Mad Hatter was leaning on a dirty hand and seemed to stare off into space. That was one of the many reasons she didn't want to become a nurse, because of him. Something deep down in Alice's gut told her that the nightmares would be unforgiving tonight, toy scarecrow would defiantly be sleeping with her tonight. Alice put a hand to her abdomen and felt the stitches brush against her skin, her eyes closed and The Mad Hatter was holding the kitchen knife again. The stainless steel glinted against the dim light that illuminated the damp room; he twisted the knife in his hands then began to skip towards her.

**Alice, come out,**

**Don't pout,**

**Don't make me shout,**

**Alice come out,**

**Where are you Alice?**

The ear-splitting scream made Alice's eyes shoot open; The Mad Hatter was still sitting at his table, still daydreaming. Alice removed her hand from her abdomen and placed it on her forehead, she took in deep breathes then returned to her calm state. Now her nightmares were haunting her when she was awake, tonight would be much worse.

'You alright Alice? You zoned out for a minute then.'

'Yes I'm fine, just felt a bit dizzy. I'll get a drink on my next break.'

'Erm… Alice? I get this funny feeling that your break will be a lot later than you think.' Alice turned her head to where Scarlett was pointing and immediately grabbed her walkie-talkie. Zsacz had just poked a steel fork into another inmate's eye and was brandishing it, daring anybody to stop him. Alice stopped mid-grab and stormed over to Zsacz, she wasn't sure if it was her doing the stupid action or her subconscious. The inmates moved out of Alice's destructive path though a few wolf whistles were heard, as soon as Alice reached Zsacz someone else spoke with Alice's voice.

'You give me that damn fork right now or I will personally shoved it in your eye and tear it out so everyone can see.' Zsacz sneered then saw how much Alice's eyes blazed, and then the face reminded him of someone. The blonde chick had put a fork much like his own into Bolton's leg, that chick was _not_ one to be messed with. He stared frantically around the room, looking for anyone to help him then dropped the fork into her hand. Her face revealed an evil smirk as she pulled her walkie-talkie of her pocket and spoke into it.

'I need guards down in the cafeteria, Mr Zsacz seems to think he can poke someone in the eye and get away with it. I have taken the weapon from him but I need someone to take him to solitary confinement and someone to take the other inmate to the medical ward.' A few seconds of crackling noises then a voice spoke through the heavy object.

'Guards will be sent to your location immediately. Well done for overpowering Zsacz, I don't a nurse much less a female nurse has ever been brave enough to approach him.' Alice let the smirk become wider as her eyes watched the death glare that Zsacz was giving her, she replied with a humour in her tone.

'That's because you've never had a nurse like me, I'm insane enough to try anything.' Another few seconds of the infernal crackling and the voice spoke again.

'Maybe a little insanity is just what you nurses need.' Alice placed the walkie-talkie back on her breast pocket, she was about to head back to Scarlett when applause echoed from the rogues' table. Alice turned and saw Harley, Joker, Ivy and a spot filled face she recognised from her first day in Gotham.

_Drury Walker_

Alice walked over ignoring Zsaczs' death glares and cracking knuckles, as she got closer to the table she noticed another rogue at the table. His skin was a crystal blue and layers of crystalized fog was gathering in the air around him, as Alice got closer she noticed a beam of silver light rest on the blue figure, there air began to get colder as the distance between Alice and the table. Harley greeted her with her usual super hug while Ivy smiled at Alice's paling face, Riddler crossed his arms and avoided Alice's eyes.

'Harley, I think you've hugged poor Alice enough. You're not the only one that's missed her; you still have that fire then sweetie?' Harley reluctantly let go and jumped back into her seat, Alice breathed in some oxygen before replying.

'Well, I'm going to need it if I have to keep you lot in line. Touchy Eddie, you're not invisible I can see you.'

'I was invisible before, I see no reason why it shouldn't work now.'

'Oh and by the way, my friend over there has a crush on you.' Alice pointed to Scarlett who waved meekly at The Riddler; he turned the brightest red possible and tried to hide behind Harley. Harley playfully moved out the way so Scarlett could get a clear view of The Riddler once again, the whole table held back giggles but of course, The Joker just let all of his laughter out. The unnamed blue man and Drury were the only ones who weren't interested and carried on their slow eating, Alice noticed that the guards were beginning to emerge from the corridors and knew it was time to leave.

'I better get back; I'm not supposed to be interacting with you guys just yet. It was a surprise to see you Drury; you were pretty sane when I met you.' He shrugged his shoulders and replied with his New York accent.

'I did tell ya I weren't gettin a lot of work, I at to work for a few crazies and I got caught. Naw I'm stuck in ere with the rest of the crazies.' He poked at his food, Alice let her eyes rest on the unnamed man again, seeing his gloomy facial expression and his slouched posture meant he was in a state of depression. Alice began to wonder how she knew that but didn't press on it, she said goodbye to the rogues and received another super hug from Harley they walked over to Scarlett who bit her bottom lip.

'Well? Did he say anything about me?' Alice hung her head and placed a hand over her eyes, defiantly not the situation she wanted to be in.

'I think you need to find another crush and fast, otherwise I'm seriously questioning your sanity.' They laughed together and watched as the guards dragged an unconscious Zsacz and a writhing inmate away, Alice let her gaze rest on the rogues' table again and saw that The Mad Hatter had glanced at her before looking away. A shiver went down Alice's spine… it was going to be a long night.

**A very embarassed Riddler plus new characters to mess with *insert evil laugh here* So next chapter will see more of the adult Alice but i'll throw in some teenager Alice as well, can't change her too much! Pls review as always.**


	4. Chapter 3: Green cleaning

**Another chapter, sorry if it's a bit later than usual but i'll be starting school again tomorrow so it may be even later.**

** MusicHarryPotterVeeVodkaBatm an- Yes that was before i knew how to spell it but now i've put the right spelling into my word document so it is correct now and i'll go back and change it at some point. Thanks for the review!**

**DISCLAIMER: -_- I do not own the characters except my OC's all the rest belong to DC Comics or their rightful owners.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

_The door creaked as it opened slowly, teasing as it always did; I put a quivering hand over my mouth to muffle a scream as the intruder began to sing. The same song every time yet, it still sent multiple shivers through my body._

**_Alice, come out,_**

**_Don't pout,_**

**_Don't make me shout_**

**_Alice come out,_**

**_Where are you Alice?_**

_The shadowy owner of the voice appeared before me like a ghost, the steel knife shone in the dim light. The room transformed into a scene of slaughter, body after body dumped on the floor, all with blood stained blue dresses and plain rotting faces. The figure shifted and I forced my shaking limbs to work, I stood and began to run to escape the hell I was in, the room shifted with me and there was no end in sight. Fresh blood dripped form the walls and showered me in its liquidise texture, I kept my mouth firmly shut as I felt the liquid tickle my cheeks and other facial features. All the while, the figure sung in the darkness behind me, shadows followed me and tried to grab the flesh of my ankles, I kept running unable to look behind me. I began to stumble over bodies that had slithered their way onto the floor and in my way, the squelch of rotting skin was unbearable to hear, something sharp grabbed my ankle and I fell onto the rotting corpses. Except…they weren't corpses, they writhed under my body like a thousand maggots, my head shot in the direction of the grabber and to my horror saw a pale Alistair stare at me with one bloodshot eye. The other eye was missing which only left the eye socket that revealed darkness, he wore a face of true sadness, I tried to kick him off me but his grip on my ankle was too strong._

_'Don't leave me!' His voice was raspy and not his own, a monster had taken his voice, I couldn't reply, I couldn't let my mouth open as I knew only a scream would escape. I kicked again and his grip faltered and I was able to stumble back onto my feet, the corpses crawled their way towards me, all blonde hair and soft eyes, no, once they were soft eyes, now they were victim's eyes. The walls became the corpses and hands shot out ready to grab me, I kept to the centre of the room but the walls closed in around me._

_'Help us…help us.' The raspy voices echoed around me as they drew closer and closer, I forced my eyes closed and tried to control my fast breathing. _

_'It's not real…it's not real, it's just a nightmare. It's not Alistair…wake up…please god let me wake up.' My whispers for help are quick and breathless; I can feel fingertips touching my shoulders and my eyes are forced open. The corpses are centimetres away from my face, the smell is horrific, I whisper my words for help as the bodies enclose me in darkness, the singing is happening as I sink deeper and deeper into the never ending darkness…_

* * *

Alice's quivering form shoots upwards as she screams, waking a startled Alistair in the process, he pulls her towards him and whispers in her ear as he rocks her.

'It was only a nightmare, The Mad Hatter can't get to you, I wouldn't let him come anywhere near you again.' Alistair soothes as Alice begins to cry into his chest, they stay in the position until early morning. Alice unclasps herself from Alistair and shifts until her legs are over the maroon coloured sheets, hands placed in front of her eyes unable to see anything except the bloody walls of her nightmare. Alistair rubs her back and pulls her back into his arms placing his chin on her head.

'I think you should stay home today… keep out of the asylum. I can call Dr Arkham and tell him you're not well, he'll understand.' Alice pulls away from him and looks into his worried eyes; a half smile appears on her tear-streaked face.

'No I'll, I'll be fine. I can't let these nightmares get in the way of my job, as you said, they're just nightmares.' He sighs at her refusal then lets her clamber off the bed to the bathroom, she strips and steps into the shower, its freezing cold then the water becomes hotter and her shaking ceases. The water drips down her face and a shiver goes down her spine as she remembers the blood drip down her face, she steps out once her hair is shampoo free. The bathroom is full of fog and condensation slides down the showers glass doors, as she dries her blonde hair she hums 'come little children' to calm her nerves and stop the awkward silence.

Dressed in her uniform, Alice enters the living room to see an also uniformed Alistair, his police uniform. After the Mad Hatter incident Alistair thought it best to keep away from the asylum and him, after small talk with Commissioner Gordon Alistair offered his services as a rookie cop, he couldn't quite give up the law following in him even if it meant working with the people he once hated. Over time, his distrust in the police faltered and soon enough he had friends in the force, Alice could see he couldn't exactly hate his new friends even if he tried to. A cup of coffee was in his hand as he watched the news with hawk like eyes; he didn't even notice Alice sit next to him with her own cup. The TV screen blared with colour; rogues began to appear on the screen most being the rogues that hadn't been caught yet. A photograph of The Batman appeared on the screen, the dull reporter spoke about a warrant for his arrest.

'Odd'

'Hmm?'

'Batman had come in yesterday with a fried Riddler, now they're saying he's disappeared, has he given up the valiant hero stuff?'

'Well, Gordon says he's a criminal but he's stopped looking for him and Blake, Blake thinks he'll come back when Gotham needs him to.'

'I know I was hard on him but he did stop people like Falcone and Maroni.' Alice takes a sip of her coffee as she intently watches the TV screen for any more information, none being shown at the present time she turns her attention back to Alistair who continues to stare at the screen.

'So, what's with the fried Riddler then?' Alice hides a smirk behind her cup as she sees The Riddler's sheepish face from yesterday morning.

'That's just a little joke between me and touchy Eddie, though I don't think he'd see it that way.' Alistair sighs and raises an eyebrow at Alice's hidden smirk.

'Is this the part where I'm supposed to guess? By the 'fried' business, I'm guessing it involved a tazor and by your failed attempts to hide your laughter he tazed himself? Am I good or what?' He smiles at Alice who laughs behind her coffee cup, almost spilling it everywhere.

'Well done Mr Holmes, you are exceptionally correct. You should have seen his face when he tried to explain it to me; he looked like a scared toddler. I better start to leave, can't be late for my second day.' She places the cup on the coffee table and pecks Alistair on the cheek before she slings her red backpack over her shoulder, he watches her as she opens the apartment door.

'If Joker gives you trouble just tell me and I'll sort him out!' He shouts and banging is heard on the wall through the other apartment.

'Stop annoying the neighbours, I don't need any more enemies than I already have.' Alice's voice shouts back as she climbs down the many sets of stairs to begin her trek to the asylum, not knowing the hell that waits for her.

* * *

'You have _got_ to be kidding me.' Alice whispers as she stares at The Joker's cell, bottle of bleach in her hand and yellow gloves covering her skin. Since the janitors refused to clean to cells and left all the equipment, the nurses had to do the dirty work, judging by how contaminated The Joker's cell was most of the other rogues were doing just as bad. The whole room was a mess of vibrant colours, purple and green were the favourites and stood out the most. The sink was a deep purple along with his bed sheets, the green was painted all over the walls as well as a giant red smile plastered above his purple bed.

This would take her half the day to make it presentable, she began on the green walls and worked her way down to the sink, scrubbing and cleaning wasn't her area of expertise and her knees were tiring as she leaned against the wall to reach the red smile above her. In the end, she had to clamber onto the bed to reach the devilish grin and the bleach dripped down onto the sheets, at least she was replacing them with white new ones. After the walls were done, she began to scrub the sink, keeping her head away from the new toilets. There hadn't been toilets when she was a patient, they were sent to cubicles around the asylum, apparently they had been turned into showers for the nurses. After much backache, the sink was clean and Alice grabbed the purple sheets, dropped them into a bin bag she had with her, stepping inside the cell with new sheets, and spaced them out onto the bed Alice closed the cell door and brought a walkie-talkie to her mouth.

'Joker's cell is done, who else do I need to do?' The crackling was beginning to grow on Alice but it still made her teeth grind together.

'Your next assignment is Edward Nigma's… Good luck with the question marks.' The Walkie-talkie became quiet once more and Alice dragged the bag with her to The Riddler's cell that was a few steps away.

_If his cell is covered in irremovable green question marks…I'm going to torture him with a tazor._

Alice entered the code and pulled the metal door open; sure enough, the walls were covered in question marks including the ceiling. Alice stared up at it ceiling and moaned, without her head moving so it was straight, she brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth again.

'I need some assistance in Touchy Eddie's cell please.' The walkie-talkie began to chuckle eerily before the voice spoke.

'Touchy Eddie, nice one, I'll send a nurse down to help you.' Alice let a smile appear on her face as the walkie-talkie became quiet once more, she stepped outside the cell and leaned against the wall as she waited. Her head bowed to the floor as boredom made her head heavy on her shoulders, no footsteps could be heard as time ticked by.

'Where the hell is that nurse? I can't stand here all day.'

'Having fun Alice, have you been watering my baby?' The voice made Alice jump off the wall and drop the bin bag, she crossed the corridor and lifted a flap up to see Poison Ivy watering a rose in a plant pot. She didn't look up from the plant but continued to talk to Alice.

'Well are you Alice? A little plant told me you hadn't watered him for a day or so, is it true?' A little anger is hidden in her tone and Alice forces a gulp down her throat.

'I'll water him when I get home, I have been watering regularly but I was tired once I left the asylum, it was my first day after all.'

'I'll let you off this once, how is your second day going?' Alice sighs as she recalls her day.

'Nurse Lewis is ill today and couldn't help me watch you guys in the cafeteria so I was signed to do the cleaning. Joker's cell took me at least five bloody hours and don't get me started on Zsasz, I bet he left all that blood because he knew it would be me to clean it. Now I'm supposed to do touchy Eddie's and I can't reach the ceiling, so next time I see him he better be ready for a shock.' Ivy smiles making her poisoned red lips curl upwards.

'I'll tell the rest to be more hygienic to give you a break, we have missed you Alice, especially Harley. She flooded Dr Young's office at least ten times after you left, now she's her goofy self because your back. Eddie can't seem to stop talking about you, either he's got a crush on you or he's planning to take revenge for making that nickname. That nickname has gone around the whole asylum; everybody calls him that now especially Harley and Joker.'

'Serves him right for leaving all those question marks.' Alice smiles as Ivy supresses a giggle, the rose becomes even more vibrant as she giggles. Alice feels a tap on her shoulder and closes the flap in seconds, Damian Prosser stands before her with a deep frown on his face.

'You shouldn't be interacting with the patients, don't make me tell Dr Arkham.' When he turns his back on her, Alice pokes her tongue out then smiles as he turns to face her once more. He gives a suspecting look then proceeds to enter The Riddler's cell, his blonde hair catching the light. A large mop clutched in his hands, he grunts as he lifts it above his head and begins to remove the question marks. Alice watches as she scrubs a question mark that she can reach. He doesn't speak to her and Alice can't help but be thankful, after talking with Scarlett she wants to play a prank on the cheater, already a plan is coming together. Alice smiles to herself and moves on to another green question mark.

* * *

After half an hour, the room is spotless and Damian pushes past her to dump his mop in a janitor's cupboard, Alice rubs her eyes with an arm and begins to pull the gloves off. He walks up to her and whispers in her ear with a threatening voice.

'No-one wants you here freak, you belong in a cell just as much as that clown does. I suggest you quit while you're still in one piece.' Alice glares at the ground as his breathing makes her ear sting; he laughs at her silence and walks away. Alice walks up behind him and shoves him against a wall, her face is right up in his and she sees the fear in his sharp eyes, she forces his hands to rest next to his head as she claws his wrists.

'Let's get one thing straight pretty boy, you can't push me around and expect me to do nothing. You leave Scarlett and Sapphire alone, you stick with your stuck up friends and keep away from me if you value that face of yours. If we have to do a job together you say nothing and we keep civil other than that leave your comments to yourself, you understand?' He nods quickly and Alice releases him, he straightens his uniform and walks away more quickly than a few moments ago. Alice puts a hand to her head and closes her tired eyes, she wasn't planning on making enemies, yet she always did something to create them. Her hand slipped to her side and Alice walked back over to Ivy's cell and lifted the flap, Ivy stares at her with green eyes.

'That was brave, I thought it was Bolton at first but I didn't hear his arrogant voice. I think you're going to need that fire more than you realize sweetie, but try not to make too many enemies, we don't want another Hatter incident.' Her words are stern but are understanding, Alice tries to smile but her eyes flash showing her the nightmares of the previous night.

'You're right, thanks for the advice.'

'As always sweetie, don't be a stranger ok?'

'Yeah, don't leave too much mess for me.' Alice closes the flap and doesn't hear Ivy reply, her eyes show sadness and fear as the nightmare replays in her head, rubbing her eyes again she grabs the walkie-talkie.

'Touchy Eddie's cell is done; I'm going to take my break now.'

'You sound exhausted, better grab a coffee if I were you.' Alice doesn't reply and switches the walkie-talkie off, grabbing the bin bag, she walks down the corridor with it trailing behind her. The screams of the patients soon makes a headache attack Alice's forehead, dumping the bin bag down a garbage shoot she heads to a staff room. The taste of reviving coffee springs onto her tongue, another long eventful day, what else did the asylum have in store for her.

**Maybe i'll make the next one longer, scheming Alice Alert! He'll get what he deserves but for now Alice will just scare him mwuhahahaha! Crane won't appear for a while but don't worry he's angry all right, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Never make Eddie jealous

**I'm not dead! sorry for the late update, my computer hated me for two weeks, turned off when i hadn't saved the chapter so i had to do it all again... Anywho.**

**POLL! POLL! POLL!**

**Had this idea while playing Arkham Asylum (awesome game!)**

**Who would you like to see Alice in a relationship with?**

**Touchy Eddie**

**Crane**

**or stick with Alistair**

**I would like at least five, depends on how many review.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S ALL THE REST BELONG TO DC COMICS OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Alice leaned against the firm grey wall of the cafeteria, Scarlett only centimetres away revealing the same bored expression. Scarlett was her usual talkative self, chattering in Alice's unresponsive ear about her new stilettos and other meaningless clothing. All the while Alice stared at the rogue's table across the room; the unnamed blue man was still sitting in the same depressed manner. She had never had to clean his cell, six months of Joker's red grins and Riddler's green question marks, but no blue. Apparently, his cell was full of dense ice that had to be scraped every couple of weeks so the cell didn't break under the pressure. He wasn't like the other rogues, that much was true, maybe an Humphry Dumpler only more depressed… and blue. Alice found herself looking straight at Humphry or Humpty Dumpty as his nickname, he sat at a table made especially for his…large nature and was trying to fix a pocket watch. All of the golden sediments were scattered across the table, Humphry's hands moved with ease as he carefully put the tiny pieces back inside the watch. A pink tongue poked half way outside his mouth as he concentrated, his baldhead shone by the lights above.

'I don't think he should have that watch.' Scarlett spoke after her eyes had pinpointed where Alice's had gone. She could hear the question buried inside the statement, Alice gave Scarlett an unreadable look, Scarlett stared back in earnest.

'I'm sure Dr Arkham won't mind, anyway, he's not hurting anyone by fixing a pocket watch.'

'You're probably right as usual, did you know Humpty Dumpty while you were here?' A sigh of annoyance exits Alice as Humphry's nickname is mentioned; Scarlett puts a freckled hand over her mouth and gasps. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean for it to offend you, everyone calls him that, well, except Dr Arkham and Dr Leland. If it makes you feel better everyone in high school used to call me ginger ninja or ginger nut. We still friends?' Scarlett pouts her plump lips and follows with two puppy dog eyes, Alice can't help but smirk but remains in control as annoyance is still in her system.

'I probably have some nicknames, I'm sure I remember hearing a guard call me Blondie once or twice. In fact, I think I threw mashed potato at his head or was it cottage pie… Anyway it looked awful.'

'Food has defiantly got better; it was because you were branded sane. That's why changes were made, because _you_ were cured. Did you ever meet Amadeus Arkham? You know; the founder of the asylum?'

'No, but I heard the rogues talk about him sometimes, Ivy met him and said he was as insane as the rest of us. Martin 'Mad dog' Hawkins murdered his wife and daughter, so I'm guessing that's where his hatred towards the insane started. All I know is that he was buried in Arkham Asylum's cemetery, a bit ironic he died in his own asylum and was branded insane and thrown in here.' Scarlett places a hand over her eyes as Alice's finishes her speech.

'I asked if you knew him, I didn't mean give me a history lesson. Our shift is going to be over soon, you going to grab a coffee with me?' Scarlett looked hopeful as Alice shook her head with a smirk; she fluttered her eyelashes as if she had practiced her whole life.

'Why?'

'Because'

'Because why?'

'Because I have to see Dr Arkham about something, something very important. Why don't you go and see Touchy Eddie? I'm sure he would love to speak to his stalker.' Scarlett moans then considers punching Alice's shoulder extra hard, instead she leans against the wall once more and watches the inmates eat or chatter amongst themselves. Alice instead fiddles with her walkie-talkie as time moves slower than usual, most of the rogues aren't in the cafeteria, only Drury and the blue man sit at the rogue's table. The cold metal of the walkie-talkie feels scaly under Alice's fingertip… that is until it crackles into life.

'Shit! Er sorry about that, pressed the wrong button.' Her ankle stings, the jolt of her movement pushed her off the wall.

'Be careful next time, we've got enough nurses out of action as Zsasz decided he wanted to leave solitary confinement early.' Alice rolls her eyes as Mr Zsasz is mentioned once again; his sudden interest in the nurses seems to revolve around her return. It is rare to find her in a staff room, as most of the nurses are too arrogant, even by The Riddler's standards! Narcissism floats around the male nurses, one being Damien Prosser, hypocrites really. They gossip how disgusting the rogues are, yet, they act like their better, they act like their their _masters_. Alice almost explodes every time she walks into the narcisstic atmosphere, leaving as soon as allowed without seeming scared, not giving them the pleasure. She _belonged_ in the cafeteria; she _belonged_ on the rogue's table, in between The Scarecrow and Harley Quinn.

Thinking of Dr Jonathan Crane was a regular thought, hidden deep within the darkness of her mind. Blackgate was notorious for its abuse on the inmates, however; no one cared. Alice always planned to visit him, since her return to the Asylum, but something was keeping her from going…Change. She had changed so much in the past few months, almost a completely different person; the same would be for him. Blackgate made Arkham Asylum look like paradise, either Jonathan would be broken or Scarecrow had hardened him in some way. Another dilemma she couldn't ignore, was her relationship with Alistair. True, they hadn't gone _that_ far just yet and Alice knew Jonathan didn't have _those _feelings, it was still daunting.

More rogues arrived, one being The Riddler, the other being an annoyed Poison Ivy. Her hair writhed like snakes as she sent death glares to the blue man, acting on instinct; she knew it would kick off. Alice leapt from the wall and swiftly walked towards the table, mainly in the direction of the flamed Ivy. The Riddler was the first person to notice Alice's approach, calculating her reasoning to approach, not having inkling about Ivy's anger. Keeping from making any eye contact, he smirked at her authoritative look; he almost _praised _her. She was only a foot away before she began to speak with an agitated voice.

'What is that look for Red?' Ivy looked up to meet Alice's eyes, flaring with anger, making her take a cautious step back.

'This…Love sick, cold hearted idiot killed my baby!' Hysteria was deep inside her voice; Alice glanced at Riddler who creased an eyebrow. The unnamed man simply shrugged at Ivy's shouts.

'The thing was dying anyway, it proves how _unprotected _your plants are Miss Isley.' His voice was like a thousand crystal shards rubbing together, cracked noise in the wind. Ivy turned to him, while he didn't move from his slouched position, her glare hadn't changed and Alice was surprised that he hadn't melted before them.

'Excuse me?'

'If your silly little plants can't survive below freezing, how will they survive when winter comes?' He shrugged under his blue light; Ivy's hair writhed viciously while her green eyes glowed. Alice sighed, knowing that this confrontation wasn't going to be solved.

'So, there is someone who doesn't fall for your charm Red. What is your name anyway, just in case Ivy decides to dismember you?' The blue man looks at her with a sigh, red goggles cover his eyes and his face is as sharp as ice, no pun intended.

'I was Professor Fries, now I'm simply known as Mr Freeze. Take your pick, I really couldn't care less.' He moves into his original position, signalling the end of the conversation Alice clears her throat as Ivy snarls. She gives The Riddler a 'keep an eye on her and don't let her strangle him' look, he points at his chest.

'Moi?' Alice nods, before he can give excuses, she walks towards Scarlett.

'See you around Drury!' She shouts over her shoulder, only hearing a grunt as a reply. Inmates watch her with glaring eyes, seriously; did everyone

hate her? Judging by their death glares the answer was a big YES, ignoring the murderous looks she re-joins Scarlett with her back on the grey wall.

* * *

The guards came to take the inmates back to their cells, Alice waited until all of the inmates were gone before she made her way to Dr Arkham's office, her trainers squeaking on the sleek flooring, the noise being a comfort rather than annoyance. She intentionally walked through Intensive care, hoping to see The Joker or The Riddler in their cells. Opening the flap to The Joker's cell, the fact the corridor is not filled with hysterical laughter, she guessed The Joker wasn't in. Her hunch was right as she checked the cell, fresh green and purple filled the room, and at least it wasn't her shift today. Closing the flap, her feet carried her down the corridor to The Riddler's cell.

_Please be in._ She pleaded inside her head as the flap lifted. He lay on the bed, legs crossed, a puzzle in his fingers. She froze for a few seconds for no apparent reason, and then she saw what made her freeze. A toy scarecrow, _her _toy scarecrow had been placed on the edge of the bed; it's stitched eyes staring at her. The Riddler looked up suddenly, and then continued to wear a smartass smirk. Dropping the rubix cube that had been in his fingers only seconds before, he picked up the toy scarecrow with tentative fingers. Alice finally found her voice as he made the toy wave at her childishly.

'Where the fuck did you get that?'

'Naughty, nurses shouldn't use that type of language towards a patient. To answer that obvious question, I found it in your locker, to be precise, in your bag.' The sarcastic tone hit Alice like a ton of bricks; this wasn't Touchy Eddie, red-faced Eddie. He had been his normal self in the cafeteria, why the sudden change. The Riddler fiddled with the scarecrow's scythe, continuing to wear that arrogant smirk, liking the confused look Alice was giving him.

'You really think everything would go back to normal, back to the way you knew it? Look around you little Alice, Arkham is rotting; conspiracy is rising. Surely, you can see that, though your mind is tiny compared to mine, you see, a shadow is falling over Gotham. A storm is coming; I have heard rumours that would make your tiny mind fearful. Did you really think, I, The Riddler was just a quivering man, an ant that you can step on whenever you like? That was just an act; buying my time, now the Batman has gone, I have no competition. You came to me because you want news about a certain doctor, well, I've heard he has become…paranoid. Are you willing to come and get this toy, from your _brother_?' Alice was speechless, literally, she couldn't think of a sentence or string words together… Nothing.

'Y-you, sick, evil… You narcisstic, obsessive… YOU ASSHOLE!' She slammed the flap down and walked with loud stomping feet away with fire burning in her blood, his cruel laughing echoing behind her. Her head filled with questions she couldn't answer, giving her a migraine. Her meeting with Dr Arkham seemed pointless; she needed fresh air, racing down the corridor looking for an exit, questions still bubbling in her head. Two stood out more than others did:

1) What had happened to Touchy Eddie?

2) Why was Jonathan paranoid?

* * *

Maybe he had been a little harsh, Edward pondered as he paced the length of his cell. Pacing was a continuum, it helped him think, it revealed small answers to his many questions. He took long strides, making his legs ache but he didn't stop, he couldn't. Being harsh had never been part of the plan, her calling him an asshole had never been part of the plan. Since when did any of his plans ever actually _work_? Either The Batman escaped or he made a minor mistake. The pacing quickened as his genius mind wandered to none important conundrums, mainly the shaved rodent that everyone called a hero, a hero! The Batman was a criminal; he belonged in this Asylum more than The Joker did. Why was it that no one could see it except him, the prince of puzzles? He moaned as a migraine threated to take hold, make his mind even more jumbled than it already was. Sitting on the bed with his legs over the side, he stared at the wall opposite, covered of course, in green question marks. A question had been recently painted on the rotting wall, the question that had crossed his mind when under medication.

_Hell?_

It had seemed a suitable question at the time, now it was stupid, the Asylum wasn't hell. It was exceptionally close but it wasn't hell, was there a hell? To believe in a damned place where all the evil people went, you had to believe in the opposite place, but Edward didn't. He half hoped there was a type of hell, his father would be sent there, and being the animal, he was. The other half hoped it didn't, would he be sent there as well. For being, what he was? An OCD and narcisstic man, always playing in the land of games and puzzles? No, he was in the land of knowledge, not childish fantasies.

The migraine that had threatened only minutes before came to an unusual extent, making him groan in agony. Sometimes, he really did hate being clever, he always paid the price in the end. His eyes scanned the toy scarecrow at the bottom of his bed, he felt guilt rise in his stomach. Yes, he had infiltrated her personal belongings but he had been curious. He was The Riddler for goodness sake! His job was to _be_ curious was it not? At first, it was only to see how she had been coping in the world outside the Asylum. After the Hatter incident, (it seemed that everyone was calling it that) he was sure there would be some hiccups in her rehabilitation. Yes, he was talking like a psychiatrist, being around a certain ex-doctor and hearing his doctor moan in his ear all day was rubbing off on him. Moving on…

* * *

_He had checked her locker and found pictures of the ex-guard (he didn't know his name) and was slightly jealous, in a friend sort of way… possibly. No one seemed to notice he had exited his cell, even with the security cameras though he had a lot of time to practice._

_He had continued to rummage inside the locker until he eventually found her backpack; he had hesitated before opening the zip. Basic equipment placed poorly at the top, he fought the urge to organize them. He didn't want to risk Alice finding out someone had been inside her belongings, making people believe she was paranoid, though he asked why he cared. His arm stretched until it reached the bottom of the bag, fingers were met with stitched fabric. In shock, his body jolted so his head had hit the top of the locker; biting his tongue as not the scream, he dragged the object out the bag. He was met with black button eyes, confusion raced through his head as he felt the back of his head throb. The toy scarecrow stared at him, still in a state of confusion, he placed the toy on the floor and continued to rummage. The back of his head lost most of its sting by the time he found something that made him smirk, the booklet he had given to her while unconscious in hospital. He flipped through the pages and saw most of the riddles had been answered, neat black ink stood out more than the green._

_Darkness, a mirror, a human, a clock, chess pawns…_

_The list went on and on, Edward was impressed, seeing so many of his riddles being answered correctly. She had even known that some of them were connected, revealing his name or revealing secrets about some of the other patients. There were a few unanswered ones but he couldn't blame her, those ones he had thought long and hard, just to test her intellectual level. It seemed she was smarter than most of the monkeys, but not as smart as him, which he revelled in. Flicking to an unanswered riddle, he read it quickly, already knowing the answer._

_I am a ten letters word, the first four letters has power to rule, next four letter can be eaten. Next three letter represents a lady. I can fly as well, what am I? _

_Edward smirked, the thing with riddles was that they were hard to figure out, but once you know them, you know them forever. _

'_A kingfisher' He murmured to himself, not to anyone in particular. Placing the booklet of riddles carefully back inside the backpack, he turned to leave, eyeing the toy scarecrow. He picked up with a hand and stared at its features, he had heard rumours that Crane wasn't doing well in Blackgate, there was a tinge of sympathy in Edward's heart, but he had things to do. He pocketed the scarecrow and made his way back to his cell, he wanted to play a game with little Alice._

* * *

It had started out so innocent, just a fun little game. Then that jealously had returned just before she had opened the flap, at the time he had been thinking about the other nurse. The nurse that Alice herself had said was _interested_ in him; embarrassment had been shown on his face. He never really thought about that sort of stuff, he had been so absorbed in showing the world what the bat really was, that it never crossed his mind. After the secret was out (if you could call it a secret that is) the nurse had come to visit him multiple times, she had turned out to be a complete bore. Talking about ex-boyfriend, Danny Proctor or something like that. He even tried easy riddles with her, a huge and disastrous mistake. Yes, she may be pretty, but she had the brain cells of a slug and that's being kind. So the frustration that the only girl that had ever actually liked him was stupid and the jealously that had come from nowhere made his plan fall to pieces. True, he hadn't spoken many lies but hadn't said a lot of truth either. Well, technically he had, just not in the way he had planned.

Forcefully he dropped the toy and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't tired, insomnia was another problem he had been diagnosed with and at least he agreed with it.

'Too many questions… there's just too many questions.' Repeating the words didn't help, he was still absorbed in the conversation that held felt like seconds ago. The way she had spoken to him was a new experience, he wondered how Crane hadn't killed her, he had gassed her which was close.

Rolling on his side, he traced a green question mark with a gentle finger. Alice had grown up. He nor Crane couldn't ignore that, she was still cocky like before but she was becoming demanding, confident whenever she spoke to an inmate. The way she had spoken to Zsasz was brave but stupid, he didn't like that. She was smart, smarter than most people were at her age with the rare tendencies to act before thinking. She had proved that being beaten and abused made someone want to _prove _themselves to others, prove they were better. Her father had beaten her, called her stupid; she had lashed out. Being moved to intensive care only proved his theory further, showing Bolton that she wasn't weak was another aspect of proving herself more. How he hadn't seen the evidence before made him angry, they were in many ways the same. Both beaten and called morons, both wanted to prove themselves…both wanted to be smart. Edward lay on his bed, thinking about that thought, not closing his eyes to slip unconscious, just that one thought echoed in his head.

_Both wanted to prove themselves. _

**Worth the wait? Recently i've been playing Arkham Asylum, everyone kept telling me it was insanely hard... but i found it easy. I gotta say The Riddler's voice kept pissing me off, whenever he would talk for no reason i would shout at the TV screen (parents slightly concerned at that point). It was funny when i started to find more riddles, when he starts to get annoyed and says your cheating i just said 'YOU SUCK TOUCHY EDDIE! NOW WHO'S LAUGHING! (parents considered taking me to a child phrapist). Anyway...pls review as always and thank you for your patience!**


	6. Chapter 5: A trip to the past

**Hello, i'm back again! Thanks to Nyx811 and chocoholics unite for the reviews and the vote! I would recomend you play the game, it's awesome and i still need some more votes people! I can't do another chapter until i have some more votes so please give me some votes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S ALL THE REST BELONG TO DC COMICS OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

* * *

Alice stared at all the medical equipment; most of it looked like torture weapons rather than lifesavers. Sapphire used a robotic voice to explain what each instrument was used for, missing out syringes as Alice had already seen and felt their wrath. Sapphire would be explaining and working at the same time, using the injured inmates as guinea pigs.

The medical ward itself was a blinding atmosphere, white tiled floors and white walls were a common option, making each room glisten. The medical ward was in fact the cleanest part of the asylum, for good measure as nearly every inmate was smeared in liquid red. Alice had had a few years of medical training at the Gotham college, simple stuff that would help her in emergencies that were bound to happen. Once Alice's tour of the ward was over, she was stationed as an assistant, keeping the inmates calm or monitoring the heart monitor to check whether an inmate was awakening. Basically, she was given the job that a five year old could do, it wasn't until her shift was nearly over that a rogue was pushed into the ward. Alice's eyes hardened as the rogue was placed on a medical table, the rogue remained calm as Alice's eyes threw daggers at their chest. Sapphire grabbed a clipboard and asked the necessary questions.

'So Mr Nigma, what seems to be the problem?' Sapphire's voice is strained normality as her career is more important than saying exactly what she's thinking. The Riddler creases an eyebrow at Sapphire then rests a gaze on Alice, smirk in place.

'I will only talk to Miss McGuiness, prehably alone.' Sapphire glares then turns to Alice with a questioning look, Alice nods, not letting her eyes leave The Riddler.

'Very well, be sure to call me if you need assistance.' Sapphire exits the room in a swish of her white lab coat, leaving the door ajar behind her, ready if she needed to be called in. As soon as Sapphire is out of ear shot The Riddler's features harden into tight lips.

'You have two minutes, use them wisely puzzle boy.' Crossing her arms over her chest, Alice wears a bored yet unreadable look. It seemed, in the small space of time she had perfected that look. The Riddler as always took her words literally, though, now he had come face to face with her, his mind went blank. He had planned to say a long and bland sort of apology for his actions yesterday. Now, in the actual moments his clever sarcasm and narcissism seemed to fly away and leave him in her fiery wrath.

He had learned from Crane's experience that it was never a good idea to make Alice angry. It seemed making an ex-patient angry and within reaching distance of _many_ sharp objects, was an inadequate decision. Clearing his throat for what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke with haste.

'Well, I er, came because…I felt like I should, apologize for my actions yesterday.' Mentally slapping himself and screaming 'get a grip', he waited for Alice's reaction. Damn...she was still wearing that unreadable look. Unsure of what to do, he waited for her to fill the silence; he assumed his two minutes were nearly up already anyway.

'Very well, I'm glad you didn't say a long and complicated apology. Now, what is wrong with you?' Feeling the tense atmosphere lessen, The Riddler breathed in and straightened his long spine. He let a smirk play on his lips, thinking he had easily fought back into her good books. There was still a tiny glimmer of hope…what was he thinking? This wasn't an invitation or remotely anything that meant she would be _interested_ in him. He had slipped back into that jealously once more, feeling ashamed of himself for even thinking that crude suggestion. That suggestion was a battle he could not win, a challenge he couldn't solve, why would he even be suspecting something like that? She was probably half his age, it would be wrong, scandalous, and inappropriate or more words that meant wrong.

Trying to make the world see what the Batman really was had gotten involved with his already atrocious social life, this conundrum, this enigma why he had even thought of the preposterous idea that a girl such as Alice would want to have a _relationship_ with a nerd like him. There, he had said it, he, was, a, nerd. He couldn't exactly _deny_ it, but he could ignore it, unlike the clown's deafening singing. Then again, there were times, when he couldn't ignore the name calling.

His eyes had a glazed effect as they became unfocused and distant; a shooting pain came from his arm, which made him remember _why_ he had been sent to the medical ward. He couldn't breathe, what little breathes he made were short and sharp. Alice instantly became aware of the pain cross his features; she moved forward, he, using instinct, tried to back away. Flashes of a hairy fist crossed his eyes, the deepest fear followed, and Alice abruptly stopped. His arms rapidly rose above his head to shield his face from invisible attacks, Alice just stood, watching intently as The Riddler began to shake uncontrollably.

The flashes became consistent. First, a shadow with a drunken sway, then another, sharp claws gripping his arm so it drew red liquid. The whole room was spinning, changing, into a derelict looking room. Photographs of an unnamed woman scattered the wooden floor, few were stuck neatly on the walls of the room. The drunken shadow slammed the door open, red eyes blazing, brandishing the smashed bottle as a weapon of mass destruction. Feeble Edward stood, in the centre of the room, eyes stained with salt tasting tears. He could not run, yet fear of what would happen made his thin legs shake. Pride, pride had been in his mind only moments before. Pride that his mother had gotten away from the dark shadow, but that pride was shattered by anger as to why she had left him alone, to pay the price.

'Edward! What is this?' The shriek made the room rattle; his voice deserted him at the worst time yet again. 'Answer me boy!' The shadow moved closer, slowly, but closer. Feeling the fear slink through his body, making every muscle paralyzed. He knew what happened next, he couldn't stop it, it always ended the same way.

'I'm sorry Father.' His voice was too small, below a miserable whisper.

'Sorry isn't enough! Your demented mother doesn't deserve this kind of shrine, if anyone, it should be me! For raising a pathetic worm like you!' The pain, like always, _never_ ended. Punch, after punch, after punch. Sometimes, he would find glass shards embedded in his skin, using tweezers to retrieve them from his freckled form. This was hell, this was a place you couldn't escape, this was his home.

* * *

The Riddler awoke, the derelict room gone, replaced with a glistening white. He began to squint as the brightness became too much, the room was a blur of colour. His glasses had been removed from his face, making his eyes and nose feel naked and light. The warmness of a cushion type bed wrapped around his skin, he found himself in one of the medical beds, and white blankets covered his still shivering form. The soft pillow only contributed to make a migraine appear on his forehead.

'What am I going to do with you Touchy Eddie?' It was a statement rather than a question, the exasperated voice was familiar, he groaned as pain throbbed in his arm. He heard light footsteps move to the side of the bed, the feeling of cold metal touched his fingertips, wrapping them around his glasses. He placed them securely on his nose, pushing them up slightly to see the unreadable look of the infamous Alice McGuiness. The waft of tension lingered in the room, mostly The Riddler who swore he had a cat in his throat. She looked at him with concern, concern that he had never seen in her blue eyes.

'I suppose, this is the part where I say 'you could watch as I fail to defeat the Batman yet again'?' A flicker of a smile crosses her lips, and then disappeared just as quickly. She looked…sympathetic. There was something hidden, something she was trying to calculate. Pushing a blonde strand behind her ear, she returned to the seat that was placed at the foot of the bed. He became more comfortable as the distance between them became longer, but a hint of sadness shone in his emerald eyes. Placing a hand on her chin, she stared, no desire or indication to look away, she just stared.

'You've just had a panic attack' It was yet another statement, only blander and more to the point. 'Now why would the prince of puzzles have a panic attack?' The uncomfortable feeling returned, tasting bitter on his tongue as he tried to think of a suitable yet believable explanation.

'It must be the new medication the Asylum has got me on.'

'That's stealing; I used that excuse on Dr Arkham. Edward, I want the truth.' His throat became drier and scaly; she had used his first name, his _proper_ first name. Why was everything so uncomfortable whenever he spoke to a girl? Feeling every hair on the back of his headstand on end, he couldn't lie, could he? No, she can tell, she was once a rogue; she _knows_ how our minds work.

'I- my father… he was violent.' Nothing else needed to be said; those simple words said it all. A sigh escapes her lips, not a sigh of relief, more like a sigh of understanding. His fingers laced themselves together, uncoiling and coiling, as his nervousness grew higher. Once again, he found his plan hadn't gone as he had planned, a simple apology became a terrifying look into his past.

'Why is it always the criminally insane that have a terrible upbringing? Though, if half the doctors had gone what we had gone through, they would understand why we do what we do.' He closed his eyes, hearing the dullness in her voice; he didn't even hear her stand up. Suddenly the pressure of gentle hands pressed against his own fumbling ones, his eyes shot open, afraid yet excited. His fingers stopped moving instantly, frozen, no, warm as her hands lay on top of his. They looked so small and delicate compared with his own large and bony fingers. The feeling of electricity rushed from his hands to his cheeks, as they became a vibrant red. She laughed quietly at his embarrassment.

'It looks like we have red-faced Eddie back. I know, I know the fear that being abused creates…and I know the anger that drives you to do horrible things.' Turning his hand so his palms fitted perfectly with hers, he rubbed her fingers with delicacy, as they felt so fragile.

'Riddle me this, what is an entertainer, yet clumsy?' She smiled, this time the small smile stayed in place as she answered the riddle with hidden amusement.

'A fool. You're not a fool, just a man who refuses to grow up.'

'Ah but you see, that is what a fool is, a man that entertains people with childish acts.' Alice scoffed, feeling humour rise in her heart for what seemed for the first time.

'And who exactly to you entertain?' He leaned back; almost dragging Alice with him, the smartass smirk was back but a lot less sinister.

'Why you of course, I remember it used to entertain you whenever the clown decided to humiliate me.' Alice couldn't help but laugh as she remembered that winter day, the piece of paper that had been stuck onto his back, that one word that became a whole new beginning of trouble.

'And so Touchy Eddie was born, you have to admit, it was a clever nickname.'

'Not when you're on the receiving end of it.' Painfully, the smile faded as time rushed by. It was almost the end of her workday; her first medical day and she had to make a patient have a panic attack. Cautiously, she let her hands slip out of his tentative grip. The Riddler looked solemn, as he knew that this moment was ending, looking straight in his emerald eyes, she smiled and said a whispered good-bye.

'I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Alice; I suspect I'll still be here.' His perkier tone rang out after her as she left to collect her bag, feeling unfaithful to Alistair rose in her stomach, making her feel nauseas. This wasn't how her first medical ward day was supposed to go.

* * *

Alice arrived at the apartment, empty and still. Dropping her bag on the couch, she headed straight to the sink, splashing clear water against her face. Moaning into her hands as the events at the medical were still vivid in her mind, The Riddler having a panic attack, Sapphire rushing in with a syringe in her fingers. Alice had had to hold him down as Sapphire pushed the needle into his arm; she hadn't even known it was only a sedative. His body had slowly become limper as the sedative coursed through is blood stream, the frightened eyes closed, as he lay unconscious. Considering his weak frame, he was stronger than first anticipated, pushing Sapphire and Alice away.

Once under the sedative, Sapphire binned the now empty syringe and threw her plastic gloves in a special disposable bin. Both had been panting after, but Sapphire had seen it all before and quickly became calm. Alice, however, sat in a wooden chair next to the medical table.

'He has panic attacks quite a lot, though he doesn't want the other rogues or inmates knowing.' Sapphire had said, watching Alice intently, who in turn watched the sleeping Riddler. A hand placed itself against the wires of her stitches, they should have been taken out a few years ago, but the stitches had kept breaking so the wound couldn't heal properly, a reminder of that nightmarish night.

'Do, do you know the cause for these panic attacks?' Sapphire shakes her head.

'He won't tell us, all we know is that it had something to do with his childhood. His arm had been slashed with what looked like a blunt knife; I think he knew you would be in here today.' She walked out the room, letting the sentence hang in the air. Alice knew what she had meant, but that would jeopardise her work as a nurse, no physical attachment to a patient. What was it with men these days? Why were they even contemplating being interested in _her_? Yes, she had been a patient, was that the cause? Men liked psychotic crazies? Watching The Riddler's breathing become average, something like a light bulb went off in her head.

Alice dragged her hands away from her face, he had been abused, and the panic attacks had made perfect sense. Side stepping over various clothing, she entered her bedroom. Stripping her uniform, she pulled on some warm red pyjamas, climbing into bed her thoughts showed her father. The punches and burns from lighters, it left its traumatic mark on its victims. Alice wouldn't let whatever feelings towards The Riddler get in the way of her work, she would control them or better yet destroy them. As she lay in that bed, thinking about the green wearing man, she wondered if she could, in fact destroy these feelings.

**So feelings are being felt, only a short chapter and there is still time to vote if you want Alice to be with either Crane, Eddie or Alistair. Until then, pls review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Herrreeees Jonathan!

**And the answer is...Crane! it was a tie but Just A misfit4 explanation was epic so thanks for that. **

**A special thanks for Chocoholics unite, Nyx811,Blitzwings sister and just a misfit4 for voting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S ALL THE REST BELONG THE DC COMICS OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**New: sorry i put the wrong chapter up, it is now fixed.**

* * *

The months passed by with flurries of slimy green and vibrant yellow, Alice had taken over a few of the rec room watches, only to be hugged to death by Harley Quinn. The Mad Hatter had kept his distance and rarely acknowledged Alice's existence, which, in many ways, was what she wanted. The Riddler had become more talkative but nothing that suggested he wanted more from her, Alice soon concluded that it was just a faze though there were still complicated feelings that didn't make any sense to her. The Joker and Alice agreed it was payback time, their target being Damian Prosser; all they needed was for him to fall straight into the trap. Everything soon got back to normal, or as normal as an asylum full of criminally insane. However, trouble was brewing in Gotham, trouble that would bring Gotham to its knees. This trouble would be followed by hell for Alice, for even she could not fight the darkness and fear that would cloud Gotham for so many months.

Alice watched the city pass by with flashes of bland grey. Taking a grimy bus was not what she had planned, but Alistair had had an urgent call, something about a training exercise. Seeing this as an opportunity, she used the time alone to get her mind straight, including her haywire feelings.

_Touchy Eddie is just a friend, or an extremely annoying cousin. It's just not the same as Alistair, for one, he doesn't snoop in my belongings. He's too childish, a child in the land of games._

The bus jolted sending Alice's forehead against the glass, she began to see stars and the pain throbbed, though both of these subsided in haste. Few people were also scattered around the bus, an old homeless man with scars up and down his bare arms. A woman sat on the row of seats opposite Alice, her face obscured by a leather hood. Both of the passengers brought tension into the atmosphere, like they were expecting the bus to topple over any minute. Jolts of electricity flowed through Alice's body, as if her mind was warning her. At this moment, her phone vibrated from inside her bag, rushing to retrieve it, she didn't notice the woman give her a once over. The phone vibrated ten more times before Alice pulled it out the weighing bag. An unknown number, curious, Alice read the message and found her stomach contracted.

_**Don't go to the asylum, you'll regret it.**_

This unknown person seemed to be a sinister inmate. The suggestion quickly flew out of her mind; the inmates didn't even have phone privileges. Torn between doing what the message said and ignoring it, Alice sent her own message.

_**Why?**_ Within seconds, they replied.

_**Because a storm is coming Alice McGuiness, and its heading straight for Blackgate.**_

Alice froze, this person knew her name, and they knew about Jonathan. Feeling nausea come over her, she put the phone away. The bus jolted once more, her stomach began to ache sharply. She solved the dilemma by looking straight ahead, Gotham flashing to her left and right, the old man and woman sharing an apprehensive look.

* * *

The double doors were a lot heavier than usual, stepping inside she was bombarded with panicked voices. Half of the staff were standing below the reception's small TV screens, tears and gasps escaped the crowd as the screen showed the collapse of a sewer entrance. Alice joined their intensive gazes as Vicki Vale announced that most of the GCPD were trapped inside the now cut off sewers. The screen changed with white and black static, it showed the crumbled ruins of Gotham's football stadium. The screen changed again, having a mind of its own, it revealed Blackgate Prison, and they witnessed the Blackgate prisoners leaving with weapons. They began to shot at the media, as if they were trying to scare them away. The reception became hushed, making the exception of loud gasps of breathe and deep sobs.

'Alice!' Alice turned to were the terrified voice had come from, there she found Martha. For the first time, she was out of her desk chair and standing a metre away. She jogged over and hugged Alice full force. 'We saw Alistair enter the sewers, I'm so sorry.' Martha choked against her shoulder then unwrapped herself from a dumbstruck Alice. She didn't reply, more she _couldn't _as her mind melted into jelly in her non-functioning brain. Nothing calculated, none of the wheels were turning, like the electricity had been shut off my a clumsy worker. All the while, Alice stared blankly, towards the double doors that were a blur.

'I don't… I don't understand, what's going on?' Fear made her stumble over her words, that fear was shone again in Martha's answer.

'There was a masked man standing in the stadium and outside Blackgate. Oh my goodness! My husband is part of the security there, oh my god, oh George.' Her chokes continued, sending everyone else into a sobbing frenzy, Alice instead began to side track. With her mind being disfigured, thinking was difficult, her mind hurt with the strain of memory.

_A storm is coming… a storm is coming, come on think damn it! Someone else had said that…Riddler! Medical ward, go, NOW!_

Pushing her way through the crowd of blue and then sprinting down the corridor, she left stunned voices behind her. Alice could barely breathe instantly but she pushed herself forward. Her heart started to thump in her ears, as she got closer to the medical ward. Guards and doctors were also rushing down the corridors, trying to keep as much order as possible, still chaos screamed through the asylum. Her breathing begun to wheeze and splutter, inmates were shouting all around her, it was muffled, as sound wouldn't reach her eardrums.

She had made it. Opening the doors (or leaning them open), she found Sapphire and Joan Leland tending to injured inmates. Bruises and blood loss were the main culprits that Alice could see, stumbling to the doctors, she took deep wheezing breathes.

'Where's Riddler?'

'Alice, what the hell is go-'

'Mr Nigma is in his cell in intensive care. There was a riot after said patient let slip about a terrorist called Bane.' Joan's dull words made Alice moan, she couldn't run all the way to intensive care! She scanned the room for another rogue that might have information, just at that moment the doors flew open and a purple Damian Prosser stormed over to Alice. He was covered in purple paint from head to toe, his eyes burned with rage through crusted paint.

'Care to explain this freak? You know what, I don't care, I'm heading straight to Dr Arkham. Do you know how humiliating it is to have purple paint dumped on you while you are trying to impress someone? What is more humiliating is that a certain clown locks you in the cell with the dumbest blonde ever to walk this earth!' There was no humour as Alice stared at the angered child, now wasn't the time for arguing, especially as gun shots could be heard echoing through the corridors. This rattled the inmates but none awoke from their slumber, Damian at this point was past anger and onto complete fear. Running footsteps passed the door; Alice's heartbeat like a humming bird's, placing a finger to her lips as Damian began to whimper. Another pair of earth quaking feet passed the door, blood rushed to Alice's head, time ticked by as more gunshots could be heard further away.

'A-are they gone?' Sapphire's timid voice was shushed by her sister's venomous hiss. The doors suddenly smashed open and burly men with guns waltzed in, pointing the weapons at all of their chests. All but Alice raised their hands above their heads, surrendering without a fight, how predictable. A bald man stomped over to Alice, his gun placed against her forehead, the cold metal slightly unnerving.

'So you're the bitch Crow's been blabbing about. Take the rest to rot with the others, except 'em.' He motioned his gun towards Damian whose pupils were dilated and staring at the weapon. The man wore an evil smile as he turned the gun to point at Damian's head. 'No point in keeping posh boy here from seeing his dear dead gran.' The gun blast was followed by an ear-splitting scream from Sapphire. Damian's body moved in slow motion, hitting the floor with a disturbing thud, blood poured onto the white tiles. Alice looked away, not being able to stomach seeing his lifeless eyes. She stared at the murderer with blazing eyes, her teeth grinding together as he sighed. 'Feel sorry for the janitors, now, you little missy are coming with me for your judgement. Let's see if Crow will wanna save his little butterfly shall we?' He yanked her by the arm and out into the corridor, surprisingly, none of the cells had been touched. The stumbling footsteps of Joan and Sapphire slowly faded as they were escorted the other way. The man was ten times Alice's height but wasn't in the least imitating, only Scarecrow and Mad Hatter unnerved her. The man had spoken about Scarecrow or was it Jonathan he was talking about? In addition, what did he mean by her judgement?

'Not so tough now are you? An' to think, we were scared of ya. What's wrong sweetheart, cat got ya tongue?' Alice didn't reply, her anger wasn't for the stupid parasite… It was waiting for Dr Crane. Dr Crane wouldn't be able to sleep until had had suffered her wrath…again, maybe she would set his straw on fire.

They made their way to the reception, more horror ensured as Alice saw the dead lying in their own pools of blood. A mass of ginger hair and a still freckled face brought tears to Alice's eyes; Scarlett wore the fearful expression, it being her last as her chest soaked with blood. Shifting her eyes to the left, White hair sprinkled over a sweat-plastered face, the crossed limbs of Dr Jeremiah Arkham lay at the centre of the slaughter. Alice feet slowed as her breathing became gasps, vomit rising in her throat as the fresh blood wafted up her nostrils.

'Come on kid; crying won't bring 'em back.'

'Don't call me…Kid.'

'What?'

'I said…DON'T CALL ME KID!' She bellowed, the anger no longer being able to be contained. He raised his gun, expecting her to lunge; instead, she carried on her walk of shame. Down the stone steps, towards the crumbling ruins of Gotham City, becoming a breeding ground for crime once more. Even the air tasted like poison, the coal like clouds hanging over the destroyed city. As Alice McGuiness stared at the torn city, one thought writhed through her mind, it being flawed as reality revealed its cruel joke.

_This can't be happening._

The thought was as said, flawed as more men with guns surrounded her in their doom circle. The man behind her used the butt of his gun to usher her forward, towards a giant tank like beast. The beast was painted with the army's camouflage colours and opened with a squeaking sound. Again, the man behind her used the butt of his gun to push her forward, irritation made her hands bawl into fists. The other men just chuckled at her silence, a few made kissing noises. Humiliation bloomed on her cheeks as the laughter echoed around her, even when she climbed into the beast, their sneers could still be heard in her head. With a roar of an engine, her journey to her _judgement_ began.

* * *

Crouching among the rich and powerful, Alice was distant, staring at an unseen object. Every so often, someone was dragged up the stairs to whatever this _judgement_ was, none came back. Screaming of women, yelling of men, and crying of children were what Alice heard. The hall itself was gigantic, though the crumbled ruins of walls lay amongst the stolen Gothamites. Many of the people in the hall were families, clinging together as fear of what happened next made their bodies vibrate. Heavy footsteps approached Alice's hunched over form, these black boots were directly in line with her eye sight.

'It's yer turn sweetie, Crows waiting for you.' The man yanked her by the arm, forcing her to stumble to her feet. His handheld hanging from his belt, his face was hidden by raven black hair. She didn't fight against his powerful grip, her curiosity outweighing her anger…for now, at least. Up the stairs they went, bellowing voices muffed by giant antique doors, the whimpering families behind her. The whole situation was wrong; she was supposed to be watching over the rogues in the rec room, not being sentenced for nothing. Thinking of the Asylum only brought images of the dead before her eyes. Damian being shot before her, yes, he had been mean to her, but he didn't deserve to _die_.

The voices grew louder the closer they got to the double doors, even her escort shivered for he knew what lay on the other side. Then he forced the doors open, the voices like a hurricane as hundreds of ex-prisoners wanting their voices heard. Feeling ever smaller as her walk faltered, the walk being towards a dusty old chair. Men all around her, screaming and throwing god knows what at her head. Rays of light stealthily glistened through the closed curtains, it being the only source of light in the courtroom. Staring straight ahead, Alice saw piles of disorganised paperwork, as well as the tall wooden tables stacked towards the ceiling.

Her escort shoved her in the chair, giving her a look of unexpected pity, and then proceeded to walk away. The thunder of a gavel being smashed shook the room into a quietened atmosphere, not counting the few loud voices. Alice looked up, only to see the lanky form of none other than Dr Jonathan Crane staring down at her, eyes danced with electricity. His smirk of pleasure, possibly due to her slight edge of fear as he began the judgement. Going back to his eyes, she could see that they did not recognise her; he didn't wear that calm yet half surprised look. Anger replaced curiosity again, feeling her nails claw the arms of the chair.

'Order! Now, what is it that a young _child _like you, could possibly do to be here?' The way he said child took her back to when they had first met, how long ago that was, too long. Picking up a stray piece of paper, he scanned it for information. 'Ah, here we are. You are…'

* * *

He abruptly stopped; bulging eyes as he scanned the piece of paper once more, a lump seemed to form in his throat. He stared at her, no longer seeing another victim but _her_. The girl that survived The Mad Hatter, the girl that knew his past… the child of Arnold McGuiness. Setting the piece of paper down, he leaned back in his thrown, questioning his already broken sanity. There she was, how old was she now? Nineteen? Twenty? Facial features were now more oval than that of a childish face, eyes that weren't as bright as they once were. He would have to sentence _her_, but, he couldn't, she would die either way.

_What's wrong Johnny, can't bear to lose your other obsession?_ Scarecrow taunted inside his head, how dare he call Alice an obsession! True, he thought about her, but that is what friends do, think about the other. He couldn't sentence her, not after Hatter, not after she survived.

_Clocks ticking Johnny, is that a reptile I hear?_ Scarecrow teased again, enjoying the sensation, as normally Crane wouldn't be in the mood for his games. Straightening his back, he let the smirk appear on his face again, this was not the time for weakness.

'Alice McGuiness, your crimes are as followed: The brutal murder of Arnold James McGuiness, betraying your counterparts by joining the staff of our famous asylum, The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Now, it's your choice, death or exile?' He watched her unreadable face, when had she learnt that? She gazed at him while to room became an uproar, many of the ex-prisoners shouting death. With a calm and collective voice, she chose her sentence.

'Death' Shouts of approval shook the courtroom; there was so much noise that Crane's gravel couldn't be heard. Gunshots finally made the rally of prisoners silent; swallowing whatever was in his throat, he spoke above the noise.

'You have chosen death; you are the first to choose this option. Very well, because of your…bravery, I will give you another option. The other option being, you will work at the asylum again but under _my_ supervision. What is your answer?!' He bellowed, as the room became a riot again. He watched her face contort into a small smile as his offer seemed to be from the kindness in his heart, he, questioned this kindness. Something in the smile made Crane shift in his chair, it unnerved him, it was a smile that a killer would be seen using.

'I choose t-to work at the asylum.' Clearing his throat that hadn't been clogged in the first place, he concluded the case.

'Very well, this judgement is over.' With a final smash of his gavel, Alice was dragged out of the chair and to a room below the pile of paperwork. Feeling drowsy, he stepped down from his throne, following the stolen Alice like a lost puppy.

**A little bit of mystery and Crane is FINALLY coming into the story, i've been waiting forever to write his character because he's my fav, Joker being second and Riddler being third. Pls review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Hello everyone, how long has it been since i last updated this? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry it's been so long, mind went blank on this story and gave me new ideas for new stories, so really sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone for you're patience and i hope to get back into this story, I'm in yr 9 now! It's been way too long...**

**Special thanks to Rukoitalian65 for the lovely review, and i'm astonished you read all of it and i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: (here we go...) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S ALL THE REST BELONG TO DC COMICS OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**With that done (insert drumroll here), on with the chapter!**

* * *

'We meet again Miss McGuiness; I would have preferred it on better terms.' Jonathan spoke with normality as Alice turned to face him. Her escort leaving them in the small room, giving a terrified glance to Jonathan who just nodded sharply of his approval to leave. The room muffled the courtroom's almost constant noise; it was the most tranquil place Alice had been in the last six hours. He just stared at her confused expression, arms folded over her chest while her fingers clipped her nails. 'This is a surprise to you? Three years of a pitiful cell, wondering, when you would visit and nothing, not even phone calls. I didn't even know you were alive, I thought…I thought Hatter had got you.' The aggression melted as relief took its place in his eyes; his unblinking gaze made her eyes look straight at the floor. He had to admit, anger was burning his mind, but he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Grappling a mite bitten chair, he lowered himself into it, motioning her to do the same in the chair behind her.

'What was that all about?' Her voice below a whisper as nimble arms hugged her chest.

'That was a judgement; you choose either death or exile.' He replied matter-of-factly. She sighed, finally looking up to meet his crystal eyes.

'You know what I mean Jonathan, what was that stuff about the asylum about?' Removing his glasses, he cleaned them with a spotless cloth from his trouser pocket, he answered without replacing them on his nose.

'Do you really think I'm so cold-hearted, that I would let you die? I may be angry Alice, but I'd rather strangle myself then sentence you to death. It seems we find ourselves in a difficult predicament, there is no doubt that Bane will want suitable answers, and now my reputation is that of a twelve year old. Still, I stand by my choice, I believe I chose wisely.' With his glasses back on his nose, the room was clearer, though his eyesight hadn't been that terrible anyway.

'What happens now?' Hearing her sweet voice again, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he shifted in the chair, his battered jacket with straw, made him feel back home in Georgia. His appearance being that of an old Scarecrow itself, rotten straw smelled of burnt wood against the greying suit. This sudden urge to tidy himself up, came at a surprise, it was only Alice after all. She was so much like her mother, nothing about her father showed on her features or hidden in her personality; she was a smaller version of her mother.

_Earth to Johnny, Blondie still in the room!_ Scarecrow shouted in Jonathan's head, clearly trying to get his attention back to the twisted reality around them.

'Well, we go to the infernal asylum I guess. I presume that Jerry is still in charge, the incompetent fool.' Alice went pale, then a light green, he wondered what other colours she wold turn into. Her hands remained in her lap as she took a deep breathe of depressed air.

'Dr Arkham is dead, shot by your Blackgate buddies.'

'Well I am sorry to hear that, he was one of the few that did act appropriately, if not a little impassive.' He sighed, watching her face contort into a state of mourning, one that he had not been seen before. 'Mourning for them won't bring them back, the best we can do is move on.' He spoke softly, as if someone was listening in on his and her conversation. The mourning expression remained on her face; he wanted to ask questions, anything to destroy the mourning.

He stood, walking to her, a hand outstretched. Alice looked up, only seeing the bland expression on his dishevelled face; it seemed neither of them knew what was happening. In the end, she stood wearily and placed her own hand in his. He pulled her close, his chin resting on her head; she let this happen, feeling safe in his arms. Jonathan closed his eyes, smelling her blonde hair, not in a perverted way, but a gentle touch as he remembered their time in the asylum.

'I would never let anyone hurt you Alice, I made that promise a long time ago, and I intend to keep to it.' He whispered against her hair, feeling her press against his chest the longer they stood. Then a knock at the door destroyed the moment, Jonathan pushed Alice away, his body tensed as he gathered his composure.

'What now!' He shouted, anger clearly detectable.

'It's Bane boss, he wants to see you.' His henchman spoke with a quiver, Jonathan sighed, all of this was getting too complicated.

'Tell him he can wait for five damn minutes.'

'I dunno boss, he seemed pissed.' He turned to Alice, who waited obediently in the corner of the room, her face one of fear, that fear he hated to see on her face.

'I will come immediately, now leave.' The sound of running footsteps left the door, as soon as they were out of earshot, Jonathan turned to Alice, she stared at him as they both knew what it was about. He comforted her with one final hug, whispering in her ear 'I'll talk him round, I make the choice, it is _my _court.' He left without another word, Alice watching him leave with confusion as to what just happened.

To be fair, it was his court and he made the decisions, but it was _Bane _that let him out of Blackgate and given him this power to control the courts. He found himself in the shadow of the mighty Bane, is fur coat and mask his criminal signature, Bane turned to him, and so Jonathan spoke.

'I can expl-' He stopped; a massive hand clenched his throat, the room roared with excited voices. He couldn't breathe, the hand becoming tighter, lifting his stick body off the ground. The mask was in his face, his vision darkened at the edges; his life was in Bane's hands (literally).

'I don't want an explanation, I want to know why you let a young girl live will children and mothers _die_.' The anger in his tone is hidden by the mask on his face, but the tightening grip around his throat says it all. He tries to speak, but isn't able to form a word as the darkness comes closer.

_Johnny, you gotta say something soon…do you know what, let me talk to the ape. _Jonathan felt Scarecrow take over, pushing him to the back of their mind, he watched as Scarecrow chuckled at Bane.

'You wanna know why Johnny let that blonde live, because she is his little bitch and he loves her.' Scarecrow manages to choke out; the room is filled with laughter once again. Bane studies Scarecrow, and then finally releases him, so that he falls on the floor. Jonathan returns as he splutters and gasps for oxygen, pushing himself to his feet, humiliated again.

_You owe me Johnny, I just saved our asses. _He ignores Scarecrow's taunts, waiting for Bane's decision on Alice's sentence. Bane still studies him, possibly looking for the weakness in the stick before him. Finally, he chuckles, which doesn't help Jonathan's humiliation meter.

'Well then Scarecrow, you may have your doll, but step out of line again…and it will be her neck that I break.' He whispered menacingly, he motioned for Jonathan to join Alice again, and he did so, but now he had a problem…he did anything Bane didn't like, Alice is dead…How cliché. When he opened the door at the back room, he was bombarded with questions.

'What happened? Did he let you off? Is he going to kill both of us?' He hushed her with a finger, then proceeded to pace the room, a headache forming on his temple. He remained quiet as a walked; Alice watching him intently, this proving that she had changed a lot more than anticipated. Finally, after mulling over Bane's words, Jonathan sat in the chair again, a hand rubbing his stumbles.

'He questioned why I would let you live, indeed 'he let me off', and no, he won't kill us.' That answered all her questions, so she seemed satisfied and able to relax. Her demeanour changed, her back straightened and her arms became crossed over her chest.

_Guess who's in deep shit? _It was a rhetorical question, and not one he needed right now. She stomped over to him and swung to punch him, which he narrowly missed and grabbed both her arms so she was unable to swing again. She thrashed, clearly angry at something, which he wasn't quite sure of, there was so many things that could set her off.

'You idiot, why did you have to make everything so fucking complicated?! I was happy to die, at least then I could be with my mother!' That last sentence surprised both of them, he remembered that killer smile she wore, she had known that he would make her work at the asylum even if she chose death. She asked those questions because she wanted to know what would come of her, she was clever, as he had always seen, but he never thought she would be as clever as he was. She knew too much about him, she _knew_ what he would do, that's too dangerous.

After a time, she calmed down so he was able to release her arms. Alice leaned glumly against a grey wall, her pouting one that of a child. He sighed, yes, she had changed, but the fire that burned inside her was still there. He chuckled, which made Alice snap her head to him, menacing eyes on his as a shark's would.

'And what, is so funny?' She spat, words with such venom must be replied to carefully.

'Nothing really, it's just amusing just how much like your mother you are.' He replied slowly, she relaxed at this, but an air of confusion showed by her changed in posture. He cleaned his glasses again as he waited for the inevitable reply, though he wasn't sure how she would counter it. Therefore, he waited patiently, patience becoming a common thing when it concerned Alice. Those three years of waiting in Blackgate, having to ask the guards occasionally for any news on The Mad Hatter or whether a murder had taken place involving a young blonde, that usually earnt him a laugh or a beating lesson.

'Had do you know what my mother was like, you never met her?' He wasn't expecting _that_, he felt cornered, he hated being cornered.

'I meant figuratively, I remember your father of course, and your nothing like him, so that makes you like her.' He internally sighed, glad he thought of the reply quickly, this would only get worse.

'No, you're lying, because you said that before. I remember now, back in the asylum, you said my mother would be proud of me…you knew her, didn't you?' Her tone was calm, but it was best not to lie to her, he removed his glasses. He looked at Alice, his vision not as blurred as it used to be.

'Yes, I did know her, she was a doctor at the asylum when I went there as work experience. She was kind, telling the other students not to call me a freak, saying that the brilliant minds would be the ones that succeeded. She left once I started working at the asylum, apparently, she had gotten pregnant, but nobody knew whom the father was. My first patient was Arnold McGuiness and he spoke about her asked where she was but I didn't know much about her. In the end he escaped, causing a massive break out, and I remember watching the news and hearing that your mother's body had been found in her apartment but you were nowhere to be seen. When my 'disgrace' came to light, I remember the guards gossiping to each other that the daughter of Arnold McGuiness had been brought to the asylum, it didn't take long to put the pieces together.' He finished, putting his glasses back on, Alice had listened intently, confusion still apparent as she learns more about her mother.

'So it was kind of like Harley and Joker, only mom tried to get away, not wanting him to know about me.'

'Truth be told, I believe she felt sorry for him, he never fared well in the asylum, guards and inmates alike would beat him to a pulp.'

'That would explain why everyone thought they could walk all over me, I proved them wrong.' He chuckled at this, agreeing with the statement, she lightly laughed, before returning to the confused expression. 'Thank you, for telling me the truth…You're still a barstard.'

'And you're still an idiotic little girl.'

'Touché, when we get to the asylum, don't expect me to be easy.'

'My dear, I would think you were ill if you did.'

* * *

**Hopefully that was worth the wait, and we have more Crane yay!**

**I wanted more of a background on how Alice came to be, hope it cleared somethings up. Please review as always and hope to be writing again soon. THANK YOU EVERYONE, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**~GothGirlStrikesAgain**


End file.
